


10 Years Changes A Lot

by aleski525



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleski525/pseuds/aleski525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair arrives at Skyhold and encounters Morrigan for the first time since the end of the blight. They both find some closure and some pleasure in the arms of one another during Alistair's stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Years Changes A Lot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMightyZan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyZan/gifts).



> Saw a post on Tumblr by TheMightyZan about Alistair's reaction after Adamant and how he he pauses before asking the Inquisitor to tell Morrigan he just stood there looking foolish. The original poster pointed out how she could totally see them getting together and I have to agree. Especially if Kieran is Alistair's son. Morrigan is one of my favorite female characters in the DA series, she is tough, smart and hides a kind, loyal heart. Alistair never struck me as the kind of man who would have never given another thought to Morrigan and her child, especially if it were his. I always got the impression Alistair liked kids and would be good with them, the fact that as a Warden Kieran would likely be his only child makes me think that as Alistair matured he would think more on the child he had and didn't know. The fact that he thinks of her (and by extension their child) always made me wonder if she might go to be with him if that is where he went. After all, not only do they share a child but they also saw the beginning and end of the blight together.
> 
> Porny bits start in Chapter 2.

Ten years had changed them both. Alistair’s goofy, boyish face had filled out and hardened. Maybe it was the facial hair that dusted his jaw now, or the harder less cavalier tone that he spoke in. Either way the man strolling through the courtyard towards the guest quarters was not the shy but cheeky boy she’d lain with ten years ago. He was every bit the Grey Warden he’d always wanted to be and Morrigan wondered, briefly, what he would say if he caught sight of her. They had parted easily. There had been no emotional attachments. 

Morrigan was snapped from her memories by Kieran’s voice drifting up from the garden below and she looked down. From her vantage point on the balcony she could the whole garden, including Alistair who now knelt before Kieran who seemed to be very interested in asking the man questions. She had often wondered how Alistair would react to children. She had seen the Hero of Fereldan demonstrate a great deal of kindness to children of all races and wondered briefly if Alistair shared the same fondness. Kieran pointed to the hilt of Alistair’s sword and he drew it, showing it to the lad. Morrigan smiled as her son admired the shining blade and felt and odd clenching in her stomach as Alistair drew Kieran into his arms and showed him how to grip the long, sharp steel properly.

By the time Morrigan reached them Alistair was showing him basic swings “I would appreciate it Warden Theirin, if you didn’t turn my son into a brute just yet.” Turning to her son she convinced him to give back the sword and return to his studies. Alistair and Morrigan stood in silence for a while until they were sure he was well away. 

“That is him then? That is my” Alistair sounded like he might choke on the word and Morrigan was about to be indignant until she looked up, about to snap at his disgust, and saw the watery look in his eyes. “That is my son. Our Son.” Morrigan felt a small pang of guilt, she’d had Kieran for nine years, and Alistair had never known him. Alistair wiped his eyes on the back of his quilted sleeve and heaved a sigh, finally looking at her. “He doesn’t look at all like I had imagined him, no tentacles, no glowing eyes, not demonic at all” the joke fell flat and Alistair knew it, acknowledging the failed attempt with a sigh and shake of his head “What does he know about how he was, made?”

Morrigan hesitated looking off towards where the boy had gone “He knows that you were, that you are, a good man. I” she hesitated remembering briefly the strange look he’d given her just after. The way he’d insisted on making her stay with him for a few minutes after they finished. When she’d insisted on him stopping the nonsense he’d replied that he refused to simply use her as a means to an end. It had shocked her into compliance and they’d laid there in strangely comfortable silence. “I thought you deserved that much, after all you did”

She seemed softer to him now. Less sharp, and certainly less antagonistic; her eyes once a sharp and cold yellow now held warm golden hue to them. A lock of her jet black hair had fallen into her line of vision and without thinking he reached out and tucked it behind her ear. The smooth pale skin of her face colored ever so slightly but Alistair knew enough not to notice, “He’s changed you”.

“Don’t be ridiculous” Morrigan tried to sound outraged but she didn’t even sound convincing to herself. She had to put some distance between them she could feel heat rushing to her cheeks and the last thing she wanted was for her former compatriot to see her blushing like a chantry sister. “He has done no such thing” Alistair cut her off suddenly, pressing his lips to hers in a scorching kiss. His sword, which had never made it back into its sheath, fell to the ground with a dull thud as he wrapped both arms around her and pulled her close to him.

To say that she had dreamed of his touch, longed for the press of his hard armored body against her would be foolish. Morrigan was a strong and independent woman who took lovers when she desired them and left them when she tired of their games. She had spent these last nine years being a mother to her son, not pinning away for some dark haired bastard prince turned Gray Warden. She hadn’t been looking for him, truthfully she’d never imagined she would see him again; but the way she melted into his kiss? The heat that flared to life in her belly and eyes when he pulled her into a nearby alcove to avoid being caught by a passerby and crushed her against him in another consuming kiss? The wicked thoughts that sprang into her mind, the breathless, wanting sounds leaping from the back of her throat whenever he caressed that bit of exposed hip with his leather glove. Or shifted so that the coarse stubble on his jaw rubbing against her skin made her shiver. Those said very different things, as though all along they’d been there waiting just below the surface for his touch. She broke away from the kiss, her breathing was rough, her eyes half closed as she reached for the belt at his waist. Alistair Stopped her, taking her hands and pushing them away.

"No Morrigan" he whispered. Alistair put his hands on either side of her head and pulled further away. Morrigan felt the sting of a slight and could feel a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach. She wanted mock him, point out that it was he who had started this by kissing her, but she couldn’t seem to muster any venom. ‘Perhaps I have changed’ she thought almost sadly as she dropped her gaze to the ground. She was mildly startled when Alistair placed his forehead against hers. “I’ve no right to ask it of you Morrigan. I haven’t seen you in ten years, and truthfully I haven’t looked. I won’t lie, I did think about you, I heard rumors you were somewhere in Orlais, but I never acted on them.” Alistair sighed heavily “I let you go off, pregnant with my bastard son and never bothered to look, never bothered to even try to take care of you” Morrigan tilted her head up just slightly to look at him. His warm eyes were sad as he spoke again “A good man would have found you and provided for you. A good man would have been there to raise his son, to care for the mother of his son. A good man wouldn’t have done to you and Kieran what my father did to me and” Morrigan cut him off by placing a slender finger on his lips, and placing a hesitant kiss on his cheek.

“A good man would have done as the woman carrying his child asked.” She said her face stern but her husky voice was softer than either of them had anticipated “Which is exactly what you did. I asked that you not follow me. I asked to be left alone. I asked to raise my child as I wanted to, and you let me. You did just as I had asked.” One of Alistair’s hands slipped from the side of Morrigan’s head to engulf her delicate hand and press it closer to his lips. She remembered their conversation just before the ritual all those years ago “Alistair, you are not, nor will you ever be, your father” His face scrunched in pain and he pressed another kiss to her hand and then to her neck, slowly working his way back to her lips. One arm worked its way down around her lower back and the other around her shoulders, keeping most of her off the cold stone of their hiding spot as he pressed her against the wall.

“I want you Morrigan,” he gasped breaking the kiss “I’ve wanted you every night for years. You’re the mother of my child. The only child I will ever have.” He kissed her again and for some inexplicable reason all she could do was wonder when he’d gotten so tall. He pulled away again his breathing heavy “You don’t have to stay with me, I won’t make you tie yourself to me. But please Morrigan, at least for tonight, be with me.”

It took her less than a heartbeat to decide, “Tonight, Warden Prince Theirin, I am all yours”


End file.
